gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam
The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam (aka Extraordinary-Superior Gundam) is an upgraded version of the MSA-0011 S Gundam that appears in Gundam Sentinel. It is piloted by Ryou Roots. Technology & Combat Characteristics By adding several new armor, weapons, and engine modules the engineers of Task Force Alpha's Pegasus III were able to upgrade the MSA-0011 S Gundam into the Ex-S Gundam. The Ex-S Gundam still had three cockpits, but Ryou Roots was the only person who piloted the mobile suit, and due to Ryou's poor piloting skills, it was up to ALICE, the Ex-S Gundam's highly advanced artificial intelligence combat computer, to do most of the fighting against more skilled opponents. With ALICE functioning as the co-pilot of the Ex-S Gundam, "she" was constantly getting more advanced. ALICE was constantly growing in comprehension and depth, and was swiftly evolving into something more akin to a fully rationalizing and thinking creature than a simple machine. ALICE could take full control of the Ex-S Gundam and its various components and weapons at any time, and would begin to do so constantly at times when "she" felt the Ex-S or Ryou were threatened. ALICE proved to be a useful co-pilot of the Ex-S Gundam, and was more than capable of compensating for Ryou's lack of skill. For defensive purposes, the Ex-S Gundam featured additional armor on the front of the chest which afforded extra protection for the first two cockpits. This extra chest armor also featured an I-Field generator which created an invisible barrier of Minovsky Particles around the Ex-S Gundam's cockpit block, protecting it from ranged beam attacks. Additional armor added onto the front of the torso also protected the third cockpit, while extra armor on both sides of the legs featured more verniers, additional propellant tanks, and thrusters. Two new large thruster units were mounted on the Ex-S Gundam's back, giving it incredible thrust and speed. Two large caliber beam cannons were mounted on both thruster units, giving the Ex-S Gundam two more back beam cannons than the S Gundam. The Ex-S Gundam's beam smart rifle was now attached to the front torso of the mobile suit instead of the hips, making room for the two hip beam cannons that were optional on the S Gundam to be attached to the sides of the Ex-S Gundam's waist permanently. The Ex-S Gundam's head featured four 60mm vulcan guns, while four additional 60mm vulcans were mounted on the tail stabilizer attached to the back. The Ex-S Gundam also had remote weaponry in the form of an INCOM, a small wire-guided red disc stored in the Ex-S Gundam's forehead that could fire beams when deployed. The Ex-S Gundam also featured two reflector INCOMs, stored in the large knee armor, which could be deployed and guided by wire like a standard INCOM. Reflector INCOMs do not fire beams but instead reflect beam fired from the Ex-S Gundam or another unit, and redirect it in another direction. Lastly, for use in melee combat situations, the Ex-S Gundam featured two beam sabers, also stored in the knee armor. Like its predecessor, the Ex-S Gundam was also capable of transforming into a waverider mode of sorts, but unlike the S Gundam, which divided into three separate components, the Ex-S Gundam changes into one large unit called the G-Cruiser. For its size, the G-Cruiser was incredibly fast and used for travelling over a great distance in a short amount of time. To conserve the fuel of the Ex-S Gundam for use in combat situations, the G-Cruiser had two large propellant tanks mounted in the front over the Ex-S Gundam's shoulders. These extra fuel tanks would be jettisoned when the G-Cruiser reaches the battlefield and transforms into the Ex-S Gundam. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are also ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. The Ex-S Gundam has four vulcan guns its head and another four in its tail stabilizer. ;*Beam Cannon :The Ex-S Gundam is equipped with six beam cannons. Four on the back and have a power rating of 12 MW, and the remaining two on the thighs and have a power rating of 14 MW. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Ex-S Gundam has two beam sabers with a power rating of 0.9 MW stored in the knees. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. It is a disc-shaped device armed with an internal beam gun and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. The Ex-S Gundam has an INCOM in its head, and its beam gun has a power rating of 3.8 MW. ;*Reflector INCOM :The Reflector INCOM is an INCOM that is not equipped with a beam gun. Instead it mounts I-field equipment for reflecting a beam in a controlled direction. Reflector INCOM can be used to redirect beam shots so that it can attack from multiple angles. The Ex-S Gundam is equipped with two reflector INCOMs stored in the knees. ;*Beam Smart Gun :The beam smart gun is a large and powerful beam rifle. With a power rating of 56 MW, it is the most powerful weapon in the Ex-S Gundam's arsenal. Because of its immense power, and lack of an independent power supply capable of sustaining it, the beam smart gun must connect directly to the Ex-S Gundam's generator. On the original S Gundam, this required the removal of the beam cannons on the thighs, however thanks to new equipment it is no longer necessary on the Ex-S Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*A.L.I.C.E. System (Advanced Logistic & In-consequence Cognizing Equipment) :It is an artificial intelligence, that co-pilots the Ex-S Gundam. It intervenes several times to save Ryou and, over time, develops true self-awareness. ;*I-field Generator :Mounted in the extra chest armor, the I-field generator generates an anti-beam barrier around the cockpit. Due to the massive power consumption, it is normally inactive, and only activated for a few moments when the Ex-S Gundam detects an incoming beam towards the cockpit. History The Ex-S Gundam was first fielded by Task Force Alpha during the few battles over Ayers City on the surface of the moon. The Ex-S Gundam continued to see use mopping up New Desides forces before suffering heavy damage in the final fight against the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V. This, in addition to their need to field superior numbers rather than all-in-one firepower, leads Task Force Alpha to send out the individual components of the S Gundam in the final battle against the New Desides rather than repairing and fielding the Ex-S. Gallery Exs4.jpg|Front and rear view (blue color) S_GUNDAM.jpeg|Front and rear view (red color) MSA-0011(Ext) - Ex-S Gundam - Front View Lineart.jpg|Line art - front view MSA-0011(Ext) - Ex-S Gundam - Back View Lineart.jpg|line art - rear view Exs-trans.gif|Transformation sequence G-cruiser5.jpg|G-Cruiser (exploded view) MSA-0011(ex-s) - 05 Main Body.jpg|Torso and Beam Smart Gun MSA-0011(ex-s) - 06 Engine Packs.jpg|Booster Pack MSA-0011(ex-s) - 04 Leg Exploded View.jpg|Knee cross-section MSA-0011(ex-s) - 03 Shoulder Exploded View.jpg|Propellant tanks Ex-SGirl.jpg|Ex-S Gundam MS Girl: illustration by by Eiji Komatsu Exs3.jpg|Illustration by Hajime Katoki Ex.jpg|Hajime Katoki illustration (from Model Graphix magazine) Exs-fly.jpg|Artwork for 1/144 original model release by Masayuki Hasegawa Ext-s-morishita.jpg|Artwork for 1/100 MG model release by Naochika Morishita ex-s.jpg|Illustration by Kanta Suzuki Games 150px-MSA-0011-Ext-_Ex-S_Gundam.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Sd gundam fix.png|SD Ex-S Gundam 128590.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game extreme 2 Superior Gundam.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Online ex-s gundam.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. gundam online ex-s gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Online. SD Gundam G Generation Genesis ex superior sentinel.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game EXVS FULL BOOST ext superior gundam.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost Gunpla OldSGundam-EXS.jpg|Original 1/144 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam (1988): box art Hguc-ex-s.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam (2002): box art Mg-ext-s.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam (2003): box art MG Ex-S Gundam S Gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam (2019): box art MSA-0011Ex-S Gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam: modeled by Keita Yagyu (Hobby Japan) MSA-0011Ex-S Gundam G cruiserjpg.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam: G-Cruiser modeled by Keita Yagyu (Hobby Japan) Action Figures GFF_0011_Ex-SGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0011 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam" figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0011_Ex-SGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0011 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam" figure set (2002): package rear view GFF_0011_Ex-SGundam_sample.jpg|GFF #0011 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam" figure (2002): product sample GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_front.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_back.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0013_sample04_ExSGundam.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): product sample as "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam (Red Color)" figure GFF_0014_Ex-SGundam-TaskForceAlpha_box-front.jpg|GFF #0014 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam (Task Force α Ver.)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0014_Ex-SGundam-TaskForceAlpha_box-back.jpg|GFF #0014 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam (Task Force α Ver.)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0014_Ex-SGundam-TaskForceAlpha_sample.jpg|GFF #0014 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam (Task Force α Ver.)" figure (2003): product sample MetalRobotDamashii_MSA-0011_box_front.jpg|Metal Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-0011［Ext］Ex-S Gundam (2016): package front view MetalRobotDamashii_MSA-0011_box_back.jpg|Metal Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-0011［Ext］Ex-S Gundam (2016): package rear view MetalRobotDamashii_MSA-0011_sample.jpg|Metal Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-0011［Ext］Ex-S Gundam (2016): product sample MetalRobotDamashii_MSA-0011-TaskForceAlpha_box_front.jpg|Metal Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-0011［Ext］Ex-S Gundam Task Force α (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): package front view MetalRobotDamashii_MSA-0011-TaskForceAlpha_box_back.jpg|Metal Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-0011［Ext］Ex-S Gundam Task Force α (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): package rear view MetalRobotDamashii_MSA-0011-TaskForceAlpha_sample.jpg|Metal Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" MSA-0011［Ext］Ex-S Gundam Task Force α (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): product sample Notes and Trivia *Anaheim sometimes calls the S Gundam the "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. *According to an official data file, Ext is meant to stand for extraordinary. *The G-System Resin Kit of the Ex-S Gundam has an additional INCOM mounted on the Tail Stabilizer. *EX-S appears a special unit exclusive to the PS3 version of Extreme Vs. Full Boost as a bonus for first print copy purchases, similar to how Hi-Nu was offered for the previous PS3 title. It is unique among the entire roster, even the Extreme, for being pilotless, presumably it is being operated by ALICE as its EX Burst is named after her. When going into EX Mode however, the cut-in portrait is that of a shadowed pilot. *It's High Grade lacks the tanks and transformation gimmick. References Ex-S.jpg|Ex-S Gundam: information and design philosophies (from Model Graphix magazine) External Links *MSA-0011[Ext Ex-S Gundam on MAHQ.net] *Ex-S Gundam on GearsOnline ja:MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-Sガンダム